The Misadventures of Naruto and Hayasa
by mousechick101
Summary: Little stories of Naruto and the gang when they meet Hayasa and his gang. Its a little crossover between Naruto and Sonic. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay this story is a crossover between Naruto and Sonic. However, the characters of Sonic will be more like in human form and I also changed their names as well. Another thing, the characters such as Amy, sonic, shadow, knuckles, Tails, rouge, or any other character are all the same age as Naruto. If you don't like it, then don't send me a bad comment or give me any bad review. Just read it and tell how you like the storyline. Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Introduction of Characters

Hayasa was a high-spirited young boy. He always loved to run and always love to travel around the world with his friends, always seeking adventure one step to another. He has long, spiky blue hair and green eyes. He was wears a blue-hooded T-shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans. He wore a pair of red running shoes that was custom-fit for him. How does he have similar powers as Sonic the Hedgehog? Well, when he was a bit younger, he was walking home from school when he noticed a strange gem nearby. He was a bit curious so when he held it, a flash of light hit him and well, his hair color went from black to blue and his eyes brown to green in just seconds! But, somehow, he was used to his current look rather than from before. Age: 12

Tsubasa, Hayasa's cousin and long-time friend was also in this predicament. As he was walking home from school, he noticed Hayasa was unconscious. When he ran up to him, he noticed he wasn't normal at all from the color of his spikey hair. Then, he noticed a blue gem shining from the reflection of the sun. As he approached to the gem, another flash of light came. From an instant, his once-black hair became blonde and spiky. Not to mention his dark, black eyes turned into a brighter sky blue. From then on, he was used to his current look. He's a very kind-hearted boy who loves to build anything that comes to his mind. Before he had his powers, he was always into building those small model airplanes and wished on building an actual one. Now he can build anything that no ordinary kid would ever build. He wears an orange-hooded shirt and light blue jeans. He wears red and white sneakers. Age: 13

Konjou was the next one on the list. He's Tsubasa's brother and Hayasa's cousin. He was never as close to Hayasa and Tsubasa as he is now. He's a nit short-tempered and believes in what anybody tells him. One day, he noticed how different both Hayasa and Tsubasa were with their new powers. He felt a bit jealous at first and wanted one so badly.

So, one day, he went to his brother's room and grabbed the emerald, hoping it would activate it like it did with them. But, to his disappointment, it didn't activate. He was so angry that he threw it across the room and left the house. He kept running, running away as far as he can from his house. By the time he stopped running, he was already at the other side of town. It was a small village to be exact. It held its ancient rituals and customs. As he walking, he noticed a temple nearby. It held a giant green emerald that lit so brightly. Suddenly an old woman was behind him. She smiled at him. Then, she gave him a red gem. Just as he was about to reach it, a bright light came out of nowhere.

Once he woke up, he realized he wasn't himself anymore. He looked at his hands and noticed they had these giant spikes! His hair also changed color from short, light brown hair to long red dreadlocks. As he was sitting, admiring his new powers, he noticed a note that was right beside him. He opened it, and it said: "Enjoy your powers. In exchange, you are entitled to take care of the Master Emerald." He realized that he must protect it no matter what and he ready for it.

He was also very used to his powers and how he currently looks. He spends more and more time with his cousin and his brother unlike before. He has long red dreadlocks and deep purple eyes. He wears a sleeveless-hooded red shirt and baggy blue jean-shorts. He wears red and green shoes (the kinds that you usually see on Knuckles'). Age: 12

Ami is another one who has these powers as well. She's Tsubasa's and Konjou's cousin and Hayasa's older sister. She's not one of those crazy, annoying female characters like you see on TV. She's one of those who dare to do whatever she pleases and won't take no for an answer. However, she kind of has a crush on Dark, which we will talk about him next. She's also very protective with her younger brother when he's in danger and helps out on their adventures. Even though on most of these adventures she gets kidnapped, she always finds a way to get out and save the day. She has cherry blossom pink hair and dark green eyes. She wears a red dress (kind of like the one that Amy wears) and black leggings. She wears high-heeled red boots. Here is how she too, got her powers.

One day she went on a fieldtrip to Botanical Gardens. She was so amazed by all the beautiful flowers that she got lost from her classmates. But, she didn't actually panic. She knew that they would find her somehow and besides, she had more fun looking at the plants than anything else. Suddenly, she noticed a strange-looking garden. It looked like one of those gardens that you would see in a story book.

So she went into it and looked at all the flowers there. Then, she encountered something shiny in the distance. When she looked to see what it was, it was a purple gem, the same one that her brother and her cousins encountered. So, she picked it up and a flash of light came into her eyes. When she opened them, she felt a sudden power, a strange aura. She realized that she too had powers. Her short, black hair and dark brown eyes was now a cherry blossom pink hair and green eyes. From then on, she was more used to her look now than before. Age: 13

Next, is Dark. He looks very much like Hayasa except for his personality, hair and eyes. He's a member of the G.U.N. since he was 6 years old. His sister, Maria, was the one who introduced him to the "green gem". He was never the same after that. One day, the agency was worried about Dark and his new abilities and on how they were afraid that he would be reckless with them. So one day, they came into the facility and took down whoever was in his way. One of the G.U.N. agents even shot Maria, his only sister. So he ran away safely to a place where he called home and he stayed there, hiding, for seven years.

He too has long spiky black hair with red highlights and red eyes. He wears a dark red-hooded shirt and a pair of black jeans. He wears red and white special shoes that can let him skate on air. He prefers to do things for himself and not considered as the "bad guy" of the group. Even if it doesn't seem like it, he sort of cares about a certain pink-haired girl and was always there to save her. Age: 14

Mary is her name, and jewelry is her game. She's a jewel thief and a member of the CIA. Wow, kind of a bad combination huh? Well, what began was pretty obvious considering the fact that she loves jewelry. So, one day she went to a museum of jewelry and saw the biggest white emerald that she ever saw. Just as she was about to take it, she tripped and fell on top of the emerald. Then, a sudden flash of light came and well, that became of that. She grew bat wings and her hair turned from black to white and her eyes turn from brown to green. She was then caught by the police and was punished by working for the president. She didn't care really, as long as she gets the gems with no one knowing, she will be fine.

She gets things her way and gets away with it most of the time. She's friend with Dark and has a little crush on a certain red-head boy. She wears basically the same as what Rouge wears. Age: 13

Finally, is a small adorable girl named Hanii came into the picture. She's a sweet, adorable little girl with her side-kick chao, Sugar. She's Hayasa's and Ami's youngest sister and Tsubasa and Konjou's cousin. One day, she went to the mountains with Hayasa and Tsubasa. They discovered this beautiful garden that was only for chaos. Hanii was so surprised by this place and wanted to keep a chao for herself. She noticed a very small pale chao and she fell in love with her. Since she looked lighter than the other baby chaos, she named her "Sugar". She noticed an orange emerald that the small chao was carrying. When she touched it, she didn't look different. The only thing that changed was that she can fly using her pigtails. Sugar became a bit stronger as well. She wears just like Cream and Sugar has the same red bow as Cheese. Age: 8

**Well, that's all the characters so far. There will be more but I won't get too detailed in the story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

**Hello! Yeah, so sorry I have only decided to write this right now XD **

**TBH, I've been thinking about writing it for the longest time, so here you go! **

**WARNING: Most of my characters are OCs. I'm sorry these aren't canon and what not. But please reivew this in a decent and repectful way. I won't take dumb crap from no one!**

* * *

It was a sunny morning at the small town of Green Hill. The city was at peace, however, their neighboring places weren't. There was something fishy, which is why there were three colored streaks: blue, pink, and black, who were trying to figure out what was going on. "Sis, why do you keep following me?" the blue streak asked. This young boy's name was Hayasa.

"For the last time, I'm not going to sit around and do nothing," answered the pink streak. This young girl's name was Ami.

"This is too dangerous," said the worried brother.

"Dangerous? I'm older, wiser, and smarter than you," the sister retorted. "How can this be any more dangerous to me as it is to you?"

Hayasa looked over at the black streak, hoping he would defend his statement. "Don't you have something to say?"

"Yeah. Shut up, you're both annoying me," he replied. This young boy's name was Dark. "Let's just get this over with. I'm only here because I was hired to work with you two"

Hayasa sighed. He would usually think of a snarky come back, but decided not to. He also wanted to focus on this mission. Ami's cheeks puffed with pout. How am I annoying when I was hired to do the same job with these numbskulls?

Their mission was to infiltrate a crazed, mad scientist's base. This mad scientist's name was Dr. Ivan Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggboy. He is the descendant of another mad scientist, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka Eggman. He also obtained a chaos emerald, which made him ten times smarter and just as evil as the old doctor himself. This time, the eggboy was up to no good. Again. He finally managed to figure a way to travel to different worlds. Now, Hayasa and the others need to stop the eggboy before it's too late.

They finally reached Eggboy's base. They managed to get through all of his obstacles and demolished all of his robot minions. They finally reached the core, where Eggboy and his machine were located. "So, you managed to get through my toughest machinery and robots once again?" asked the evil young scientist.

"If they were the toughest, then why did we get through them?" asked Hayasa so sarcastically.

Eggboy grew upset. "Why you! You blue-haired, chili-dog loving boy!" He then slammed his fist on a button where his desk was. He smirked, knowing that this time, the mad scientist was going to win.

Suddenly, the three tweens were locked in a giant clear box. Ami tried to smash the box with her hammer, but failed. Dark tried using his chaos spear, which also didn't even put a dent on this invulnerable box.

Eggboy laughed maniacally as he watched the three tweens trying to break out of his invention. "Now, you won't stop me with what I am about to do!" He held up a red chaos emerald right before the three of them. He then placed it in a giant mechanical machine. "Finally, I can be able to rule an empire that my ancestor failed to create!" He then pushed the button. The machine started to initiate.

"Ugh! We gotta do something!" Hayasa said as he tried once again using his homing attack on the impenetrable glass.

But it was too late. The machine already started and then a dome-shaped white light started hovering on everything.

Hayasa saw darkness. He then realized it wasn't darkness, but his eyes were closed. He could hear his sister Ami calling his name. "Hayasa?"

Hayasa's eyes opened. At first, his vision was blurry but got better. "Wh-where are we?" He looked around and noticed they were somewhere in the middle of the forest. He sat up. Ami was right next to him while Dark was trying to see if he can get reception through his cellphone. "Are we in a different world?"

"You bet we are," said Dark. "It may not look like it, but the doctor managed to teleport us to a different world. Who knows who else got teleported here." He then placed his cellphone back in his pocket.

"You mean, he finally mastered chaos control?"

"Afraid so. Looks like we have to find a way to get back to our other world."

Hayasa shook his head. He got up along with Ami. "Well, I guess we can start figuring out where we are."

"Huh, I guess you do act quickly on your feet," said Dark.

Hayasa got upset. "Hey! I'm just saying! And who died and made you king of sarcasm Mr. Grumpy-pants?"

Ami laughed and then tried to focus. "Hey, we're all on the same side here. Let's just calm down and start-"

"-Aw man, when are we going on a REAL mission?" They heard someone in the distance. The three of them decided to follow the voice and spy on whoever was over there.

"Ugh! Are you going to say this EVERY time when we go on a mission?"

"Well, don't you want to do something besides babysitting someone's dog?"

The three of them made it to the voices. They hid in the bushes. They saw a group of four people, three of them the same age as Hayasa, Ami, and Dark, and an older one, who looks like he is the leader of the group. "Look, after the whole incident, I think it's best if we just lay low for a while," said the older one. The older one has white spiked up hair and was wearing a navy blue rag to cover most of his face. His entire outfit was navy blue and his vest was a light forest green. His headband has a weird symbol.

"Aw, come on! I was the one who saved the entire village," said the next one. He had blonde spiky hair and clear blue eyes. He was wearing a bright orange jumpsuit and had these "whiskers" on his face. He was also wearing a headband with the same symbol as the older one. In fact, all of them were.

"Ugh, here we go again," said the girl with short pink hair and green eyes that looked kind of exactly like Ami's. She was wearing a long red dress-shirt with shorts underneath.

"Naruto, stop being so dumb. We'll probably do something on the next one," said the boy with raven-hair. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with white shorts.

"That's right Sasuke," said the white haired man. Now, let's head back to the village and confirm our report."

As the tweens watch the group with the strange headbands leave, they noticed something interesting about them. "Wow, they're human just like us," said Ami. "Dark, are you sure we are in a different world?"

Hayasa agreed. "Yeah, and they didn't sound like they were lost like we are. They were having small talk. And how did that guy in the orange jumpsuit managed to save the entire village?"

Dark stood up. Well, we need to get back. And whether or not we are in a different world, I think it's our best interest to figure out where exactly we are. And to do that, I think we should follow them."

Hayasa and Ami also stood up and they both agreed.

And thus, their new journey begins...

* * *

** So? What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: The blonde in the jumpsuit

**Hello! Here is Chapter 3! I hope you like it! R&R please!**

* * *

Hayasa, Ami, and Dark stealthily followed the small group. They jumped from tree to tree so no one would know that the group was being followed. They arrived at a place that looks like a village. It had a huge arch at the front of the village and in the middle of the arch it had a picture of the symbol that the group also had on their head bands. "All right, I'm going to go and submit our report," said the white-haired man. "Until then, train hard and I will let you know when our next mission is."

Then the group disbanded. "Great, now what?" asked Ami.

"I guess we have to split up," said Dark. "We'll cover more ground."

"Hey! I'm the leader!" shouted Hayasa. "I'm not going to take orders from you!"

Ami face palmed. "He's right. We will cover more ground."

Hayasa pouted. "Hmm! fine!" He then jumped down from the tree. "We'll meet back here in three hours. Until then, let's just figure out where we are and stop Eggboy before he destroys this world." He then dashed straight away.

Ami and Dark jumped down. Ami and Dark both exchanged glances. Then, Ami dashed to the left direction while Dark dashed to the right.

Hayasa kept running. He wanted to clear his mind and figure out this place on his own.

Suddenly, he saw the blonde kid in the orange jumpsuit from before. The blonde kid was walking to a restaurant. As he was walking into the restaurant, he felt a strong wind right behind his back. He turned around and noticed that no one was there. "Hmm, maybe it was just the wind." He walked into the restaurant.

Hayasa dashed back and stopped to look at the restaurant. He looked up and saw the sign. "Ichiraku Ramen?" He then walked in as well.

"Teuchi-san I'll have the usual," said the blonde boy as he sat at one end of the booth.

Hayasa sat on the opposite end. He looked around this place. "Would you like to order?" Hayasa lost track. He looked in front of him. It was a young lady.

"Um, well, I uh you see-"

The lady chuckled. "Well, I'll come back if you decide to change your mind."

"Um, okay." He then noticed a middle-aged man taking the big plate to the blonde boy.

The blonde boy's mouth was salivating while he saw the plate. "Ah, just what I needed after a hard day's work!" He opened the lid. He felt the steam over his face and took a sniff. He broke the chop sticks. He then used them to pick up the noodles. He blew away the steam so his first bite wouldn't be too hot. He slurped down and inhaled the noodles into mouth. "Aaah, this is good! Teuchi, you never let me down."

The old man laughed. "Good, now eat up."

The blonde boy nodded. He took another slurp. "I'll have what he's having."

The blonde kid looked over. It was a young boy about his age. He had blue spiked hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing a short-sleeve blue hoodie, blue jeans, and red and white shoes. He never seen a kid like him before. _Hmm, something's very suspicious about him_, thought Naruto.

Teuchi handed a big plate to the blue-haired boy. "Here you go."

"Thank you," he said. He then broke the chopsticks and started eating.

The blonde boy quickly finished his Ramen. He then got up from his stool and walked over to the mysterious blue-haired kid.

Hayasa sense the blonde boy was walking towards him. He stopped eating and they both started staring. Then, Hayasa broke the silence. "Hey, you're right! This is good! What flavor is this?"

The blonde boy was puzzled. "Um, it's pork flavored."

"Pork? Hmm, tastes great!" Hayasa then gave a thumbs up.

The blonde boy was still confused. "Have you ever had Ramen before?"

"Hmm, I have but, they're usually in those packs and I have to wait three minutes until it's ready." He then took another bite. "But man, this taste's good!"

The blonde boy smiled. "Well, glad you like it. By the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Hayasa. What's yours?"

"My name's Naruto."

The two boys shook hands. "Well, it's nice to meet you Naruto."

"Same to you."


	4. Chapter 4: Two of a kind

**Hello! Another chapter on the same day? Yes, I'll probably keep uploading more. oh and PLEASE R&R! I appreciate it!**

* * *

The two boys were strolling down the village. Hayasa has seen this before in books and TV, but he never knew that there would be a world that exists like this one. The village looked very old-fashioned compared to the modern-day metro world that he was used to.

"So Hayasa, are you from around here?"

"Um, not exactly. You see, I'm not actually from 'here'."

"What do you mean?"

Hayasa decided to tell him since he needed to figure a way to get back to his own world. He stopped walking. Naruto did too. "Look, I'm not from this world. A mad scientist is planning to travel to different worlds and take over them so he can become the ruler of them all."

"Are you sure you weren't reading any mangas or something?"

"No I'm telling the truth." I knew he wouldn't believe me. Hayasa needed Naruto to believe him.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well I'm no fashion designer, but I have never seen anyone wearing those clothes." He then continuing analyzing Hayasa. "And you don't have a headband."

"That's it! I don't have those headbands! So you gotta believe me Naruto."

"Well...I guess, I can believe you."

Hayasa smiled. "Yay! Okay then will you help me find a way to get back to my home world?"

Naruto knew that he couldn't refuse others in need. He wanted to become hokage so badly, so he decided to help the blue-haired boy. "Hayasa, you got yourself a deal, believe it!"

"Alright! By the way, I have a question to ask you."

"What's that?"

"What are those headbands for?"

"Okay, you really are not from this world." Naruto sighed and explained to him about his headband. "These headbands symbolize that you are a true ninja and you are required to go on missions and do anything you can to protect the village. This symbol here is the leaf, which is represented by our village name: Village Hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konoha."

"Konoha..." echoed Hayasa. "Wait, so then you're a ninja and anyone who wears it also a ninja?"

"Yep!"

Hayasa's eyes brightened. "That's so cool! Hey, I have met a ninja before, but I've never seen so many right before my eyes!"

Naruto rubbed his nose. "Aw, it's not a big deal. Most of us became ninjas so we can protect the village." Naruto looked at the mountain where the four leaders' head were carved. "But someday, I'm going to be Hokage and protect this entire village myself, believe it!"

Hayasa felt a little annoyed whenever Naruto said "believe it." I guess that's his catchphrase. And what's a Ho-kage? But, it wouldn't let Hayasa bother him that much. "So what's a Hokage?"

Naruto face palmed. He then placed his arm on Hayasa's shoulder. "Kid, you got a lot to learn."

Meanwhile, Ami decided to walk around. She asked many of the locals about the village. She got a lot of information about it, like the village is Konoha and not only this village is surrounded by ninjas, but the entire world as well. As she was walking she noticed a group of small children circling around something. She decided to look over and see what they're playing with.

"Whoa, it's so shiny," said the young boy with a weird hat and a blue scarf.

"And it's pretty too," said the young girl with pigtails.

Ami looked over and to her very surprise, it's a chaos emerald. What's it doing here? She remembered Eggboy putting the red one into the machine, but she only saw a blue one. "Um excuse me, do you mind handing that over? I've been looking for it."

The kid with the scarf looked over. "Nice try Sakura, but we saw it first."

Sakura? Oh, they're thinking of that girl. We kind of do look alike. "Um, I don't know who Sakura is, but I do know that I need that."

The kid grabbed the blue emerald from the ground. "Well, finder's keepers!" He then stuck his tongue out.

Ami became furious. It's already enough she has a pain in the ass of a brother. She really didn't want to deal with another. She then tried to keep herself calm. "Look, I really need that emerald. It's the only way I can leave this world."

The kid with the scarf was confused. "This world? Where are you from?"

"Doesn't matter. Please, I need that emerald."

"Well, forget it!" The kid ran off happily with the emerald in his hand. Then, he accidentally bumped into someone. He looked up. His face was speechless. "S-Sakura, I thought you were-"

"Huh? What do you have in your hand?"

Sakura looked over and saw a girl who looked exactly like her running up to catch the boy. The boy was scared and hid behind Sakura. Ami slowed down and walked over. "Look, I'm only going to ask once again, please give me the emerald!"

Sakura was confused. She looked over the boy. "Konohamaru, what is she talking about?"

"She means the one that I'm holding. I found it first!"

Sakura sighed. "Konohamaru, you know that's not nice to steal. Why don't you give it back to the girl?"

Konohamaru gave up. "Fine." He handed the chaos emerald to Ami. "It wasn't even all that great anyway." He then ran off and joined in with the other kids.

Ami sighed. So that means the emeralds are here too. But why? "Um, are you from around here?" Ami lost her train of thought. She looked over and saw the girl. If they wanted to be, they could be twin sisters. They looked exactly the same (except for some small details) and their colors coordinated with one another.

"Okay, you're probably not going to believe me."

"Well, clearly you're not from Konoha."

Ami shook her head. "No, but I'm not also from this world." She explained everything to Sakura. She told her about what happened with Eggboy and how her and her team mates also landed here. She then explained the chaos emeralds and what would have happened if it fell in the wrong hands. "So, will you help me?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "I guess I can help, but I know someone else who can help."

* * *

**So sorry for the cliff hanger! I will keep continuing, I promise. Please once again, R&R for me!**


End file.
